Hot Chocolate
by Supernatural 101
Summary: Edward and Bella are shoved together many times under stressful circumstances.It wasn't by choice that anything ever happens. In was all just one big mistake.OOC Maybe vampireish later. not what i usually write but if you read the A.N. you will understand


This was not orrigonally ment for fanfiction. It wasn't supposed to be Twilightish untill a few weeks ago. I have been working on this for like 3 monthes and i finally decided that i should post this bad boy up. It is definatly not in character but i still haven't decided on weather this will be vampireish yet...(you'll just have to wait and see) Please hang in there with me for a few chapters; its my first twilight fic.

This was orriganaly a very personal story but as i see it unfold the characters in it could easly be the Twilight cast. It aslo gave me a chance to post it. If there are any sudden name changes i am very sorry, it is a mistak. I did make a very valid atemp at making this flaw free but as you can probably see nothing is flaw free. I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Hot Chocolate

I leaned most of my torso over the counter, getting in the clerks face and yelled, "I can see the hot chocolate sitting in the wormer, can you just give one to me?" I swung my fist full of money in the air while I said that.

"No, it's after hours and the arena is going to close in minutes. I am not allowed to give you any food when management isn't here." The clerk named Mike, replied and took a step back, wiping his hands on his already dirty apron.

"Then why are you here if your 'management' isn't here." I put air quotes around management. Mike pulled out one of those disinfectant spray bottles and sprayed the other counter behind him.

"Because it is my night to clean up. It goes on a rotation. And if you want a hot chocolate why don't you just go to the 7-11 across the street." He said raised his shoulders as if there was nothing left for him to do. He could just give me the chocolate without telling anyone. That would have been fine with me. Plus, I knew the manager and he definitely wouldn't mind, but whatever.

"But the 7-11 across the street doesn't have a heated cafeteria. Plus it's like -2 degrees outside." I whined and finally gave Mike space on the counter to clean. He took his chance and pulled down the garage like door that stood in between anyone who tried to steel from them after hours.

I had to side step to get in view of him again. But before I could do so someone came up from behind me, poked my elbow and said, "Keep him busy. I got this." The voices' breath tickled the back of my neck sending a wave of chills down my spine. As I tried to do the first time, side stepped into the open window. Mike looked up and sighed at the thought of having to deal with me for another few seconds.

I continued to harass him while out of the corner of my eye I watched the boy sneak into the side door that was closest to the hot chocolate warmer. He gestured to me to keep going in my distractions. He over dramatically tip-toed over to the counter. He seemed to be enjoying himself immensely; he was grinning ear to ear and suppressing his laughter successfully. He put his fingers to his lips as if to say that he wasn't making a sound.

He was so funny looking. His hair was all ruffled (but I think that it was intentional) and different shades of blond and brown. His eyebrows were insanely bushy and much to dark; it didn't match the rest of him. He wasn't very tall but had a long torso. His entire body seemed miss-matched. He had a very angular face. His hands were enormous for such skinny forearms. His upper arms looked strong enough. Even though he was short he looked athletic/strong with a broad chest.

He took one final leap towards the wormer and snatched the biggest one in his huge fist. He grinned triumphantly then turned out the door. During my silence Mike followed my eyes to the boy making his exit.

Mike through his arms up in the air in defeat and said, "Dude, really." He sighed and pulled his arms back to his sides.

"Sorry man." The teenage boy said and shrugged. I turned and walked after that boy in time so that Mike didn't see me. I trotted after him and caught up with him at the door into the frigged air. He turned just before I was about to tap his shoulder.

"Thanks sooooooo much. He was not giving up." I drawled out 'so' and gratefully accepted the hot chocolate in his out stretched.

"Neither were you." He smirked. "You just needed a little help, that's all." He shoved both of his hands into his grey jeans.

"I'm Bella." I only said this because his last statement left me uncomfortable and I felt the need to fill in the silence.

"Beautiful." He said in a whisper, so low I had to strain to hear him. I guess he thought that I wouldn't be able to hear him. "Edward." He gave me a curt smile then continued. His teeth shined blue from the light of the florescence lights. "So what are you doing here so late? Didn't the last ice skating session end like two hours ago?" His brow knitted together but a smile played on his lips. He then reached over and pushed the door open into the glacial seen before us. The icy swirl of wind brushed my hair off of my shoulders and sent a chill down my spine for the second time tonight. He looked back at me questioningly then angled his body just so to say 'come out side with me'. His body language was welcoming but it seemed as if he was holding back.

"What if I wasn't here for the session?" I hinted coyly and I stepped through the open door. As the cold air penetrated my jacket easily and i had to I buried my hands deep into my pockets and nuzzled my chin into the lip of my scarf to keep myself from shivering.

"Well, then were you here for the hokey game? That also ended like an hour ago." Edward continued to look over at me questioningly. The only problem was I couldn't answer because my jaw had dropped in astonishment. The seen before me was appalling.


End file.
